


Here On Today

by KuroBakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Mnet Asian Music Awards, Out of Character, Singer Byun Baekhyun, Speeches, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Baekhyun has a surprise for his fans and fellow attendees at Mnet after receiving a huge nomination.





	Here On Today

Baekhyun could not believe it. Not just for one nomination but for four of them at Mnet. His solo album, City Lights, received a huge nomination for this year’s Mnet, among Best Music Video and Song of The Year being two of the other catagories he was nominated for as well. He was not attending exactly with the group this year either. Baekhyun did have a guest with him, though. The guest that was with was a man that no one really knew. He was not a fellow KPop star nor famous for anything. Others who were attending the awards show were curious who this man was. Baekhyun looked over at the man with a smile on his face.

”Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked him. The man looked at Baekhyun and nodded.

”Are you okay? I feel a little out of place. I never attended anything like this before.” The man said to Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled at him.

”Do not worry. Everything will be fine. I promise.” Baekhyun said to him. The man did have another thought pop up in his head.

”You still going to go through with your plan, though?” The man asked another question.

“Of course, I want to. Do _you_ want me to?” Baekhyun replied and then asked.

”I am ready if you are. I just don’t want your career to become ruined because of it.” The man replied to him. Baekhyun rubbed the man’s thigh a couple of times.

”Everything will be fine. If something happens, it is not going to stop me or change anything with us.” Baekhyun told him. The man nodded again.

”I know. I am just nervous. I mean, you are the one up for a huge award and I am the one who’s nervous.” The man explained. Baekhyun chuckled.

”Things like that happen. Things will work out. Just take a deep breath.” Baekhyun told him. The man did as Baekhyun recommended and then the two of them turned their heads again as two people walked onto the stage. The next category for an award was one that Baekhyun was nominated in. This was for Best Music Video. His music video, “Un Village” was the one nominated for this award. As the two people on stage went down the list of nominated videos, Baekhyun was calm. Even if he did not win an award, for him, to be nominated was honoring enough for him. They have announced the winner for two of the categories he was nominated in but did not win. The man who Baekhyun was speaking to a few minutes ago, sat there, praying that Baekhyun to win but yet, he knew how Baekhyun felt about winning. Deep down, they were just happy to be here.

When the woman on stage unfolded the envelope with the winner on it, everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting to hear who the winner was. The woman looked up at the audience.

”And the winner is....“Un Village”.” The woman announced. Baekhyun looked over at the man and all of a sudden, kissed him on the lips while the camera was on them before getting up from the seat and walked in the stage to accept the award. There was some gasps among the crowd but there were also cheers as well. Baekhyun has a huge smile in his face but not just because he won an award. It was much more than that. So much more. As Baekhyun stepped onto the stage to accept his award, he saw the man he sat with in the crowd, cheering him on. He stood at the podium on the rptage and looked at the crowd.

”For anyone who is curious about what just happened, please let me explain. For a long time, I have been keeping a secret about myself. I know that is still not easy for the LGBT to be out in South Korea. I am not trying to make this political or anything but it is part of what I am about to say. I have been in the closet for many years and now, I want to break out of it and be more of who I am to not only fans but to the world in general. The man who I just gave a kiss to is not just my guest but his also my boyfriend. His name is Jin-sun. Not only he has been there for me while I was working in the video and my solo album but for me in general, too. I want to thank him and the fans for being so supporting of this solo album and music video. It means a lot to me and without him or the fans, this wouldn’t have been possible. And from here on today, I am going to be more of myself. More of the Baekhyun I want to be for everyone. Thank you so much.” Baekhyun explained and spoke to the crowd. 

Baekhyun got a standing ovation for his speech. It may not be much but it was a start. As we walked off stage, other nominees smiled at him. Baekhyun felt so much better after coming out of the closet, even in a public setting. He felt wonderful and on top of the world right now. For now. As Baekhyun sat back down in his seat next to his boyfriend, Jin-sun looked at him.

”That was such a wonderful speech, babe.” Jin-sun said to him. Baekhyun held one of Jin-sun’s hands in his.

”Thanks, love.” Baekhyun said back to him.

”How does it feel to finally be out?” Jin-sun asked him. Baekhyun looked at Jin-sun.

”Honestly...I feel wonderful. It is going to take a while to get use to being out but...I have no regrets. None whatsoever.” Baekhyun answered. Jin-sun smiled at him.

”I am glad. I just want you to be yourself because that’s the way I love and want you to be.” Jin-sun said to him. Baekhyun smiled back.

”Same here for you, sweetheart. Same here for you.” Baekhyun said back to him. For the rest of the evening, the two of them enjoyed watching the awards show and Baekhyun ended up also winning another award during the night as well after that. After leaving the show, the two of them decided that they wanted some ice cream. As they sat in the shop eating, Baekhyun could not take his eyes off of Jin-sun nor Jin-sun could not take his eyes of his boyfriend either.

”You’re so cute.” Both of them suddenly spoke at the same time. Their eyes widened then both of them began to laugh out loud. They were just so happy to be able to be themselves around each other. When they calmed down, Baekhyun held one of Jin-sun’s hands again as they ate their ice cream.

”I love you so much.” Baekhyun spoke then took a bite of his ice cream.

”I love you so much, too, Baekie. No matter where we are, I am just so happy to be in and a part of your life.” Jin-sun said back to him. Jin-sun loved Baekhyun for who he is as a person. He never cared about Baekhyun’s fame and/or fortune. Jin-sun was attracted Baekhyun on a personal level. Mentally and physically. It was Baekhyun’s personality that made Jin-sun swoon. Same for Baekhyun for when it comes to how he feels about Jin-sun. Both of them could not get enough of each other nor will ever stop. Baekhyun definitely found his soulmate. For the rest of his life, he just wanted to be and grow old with Jin-sun. Baekhyun did not care what epilepsy thought about him being gay nor in a relationship. He was happy and that’s all that matters. 

Like he told Jin-sun at Mnet, he did not regret what he did during his speech. Nor he was afraid of what was going to be ahead for him. With Jin-sun at his side, Baekhyun felt like nothing could stop either of them. It was going to be a battle at times but for now, they just want to spend time with each other and be happy.

**The End**


End file.
